Fonts as a kind of text library storing predesigned letters having various styles and sizes include all characters, figures, and special symbols required for typesetting.
Formats of the characters need to be expressed as data of 0 and 1 so as to display or print the fonts through a computer. When the fonts may be expressed as digital data constituted by 0 and 1, the computer may store, process, or output the digital data to an external output device. Therefore, the fonts may be a set of character-shaped data expressed in a digital format.
In the related art, the fonts had been primarily used in a special use field of publication and document writing such as desktop publishing (DTP) or computerized typesetting system (CTS). However, with the development of information and communication technology, the fonts have also been increasingly used under a personal environment and an importance thereof has increased even under a web environment or mobile environment.
However, since the fonts are prepared and provided through long-term manual work of a special font designer even up to now, the type of computer fonts which are actually usable is not diversified.
In recent years, a demand of users for preparing prepare their own fonts including their personalities in addition to previously prepared fonts has increased, but it is impossible for a person to directly prepare several kinds of grapheme glyphs required for preparing the fonts and an MMG acquired by extending at least one of the horizontal length and the vertical lengthy of the glyph for each grapheme.
Further, an MMG preparing technique in the related art has a problem that the MMG is generated just by extending the glyph in a horizontal direction or a vertical direction without considering the thickness of the glyph, and as a result, the thickness of the glyph cannot be uniformly generated.
Therefore, in order to solve the aforementioned problems, the present inventor has invented a system and a method for generating a multiple master glyph, which receive a grapheme from a user and convert the received grapheme into a grapheme image, extract outline vector data and center line vector data of the converted grapheme image to generate a basic grapheme glyph and an extended grapheme glyph of which at least one of a horizontal length and a vertical length is extended compared with the basic grapheme glyph and thereafter, group the generated basic grapheme glyphs and extended grapheme glyph into one multiple master glyph (MMG) to generate a user's handwritten letter as the glyph and prevent the thickness of the extended glyph from being nonuniformly extended in any one length direction and generate the extended glyph having the same thickness as the user's handwritten letter.